


think about it, oh

by takesguts



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, Female genitalia, Intersex, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Name Calling, Omega Niall, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possible slut shaming, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Some dubious consent, Threesomes, Verbal Humiliation, under negotiated kink, video taping, wet and messy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takesguts/pseuds/takesguts
Summary: Niall is an omega who volunteers to be the focus of an Alphas college project on omega studies and sexuality. Well, that’s what the AD said at least.
Relationships: Niall Horan/Harry Styles, Niall Horan/Liam Payne, Niall Horan/Liam Payne/Harry Styles
Comments: 85
Kudos: 178





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All this quarantine time got me left with not much else to do. WHALP.

**WANTED: MALE OMEGA FOR STUDENT STUDY.**

**COMPENSATION GUARANTEED. CONTACT INFO BELOW.**

  
  


**—-**

  
  


“What’s your name?” 

  
  


“Uhh, it’s Niall,” Niall says, twisting his fingers in the soft, navy sheets he’s sitting on, “Niall Horan.” 

  
  


“Can you tell us why you’re here, Niall?”

  
  


Rubbing the back of his neck, Niall ducks his chin a little shyly, offering a sheepish grin. “An orgasm,” he responds, albeit cheekily, mouth full of metal. 

  
  


There’s a low chuckle, the Alpha - Harry, as he introduced himself - crosses one leg over the other, fingers intertwining around his knee. 

  
  


“Multiple, even,” he grins, waggling his eyebrows despite the fact the camera can’t see his face. Yet. 

  
  


Rolling his eyes, Niall rubs a bit at his shoulders, shrugging modestly. Harry is very handsome, if even somewhat effeminate for an Alpha. Big eyes, a pink plush mouth with a killer smile, gorgeous dark curls. His facial hair is kind of sparse, probably can’t grow a full beard, but his stature is tall and long limbed. There’s definition in his arms, the way they’re slightly flexed, and a broadness about him that seems to extend out of his charm. 

  
  


Unlike his cameraman, who is the definition of an Alpha. Thick, noticeably muscled, strong and big in every sense of the word. 

  
  


But, Harry. 

  
  
  


It’s easy to flirt with Harry; peek up through his eyelashes and appear bashful while simultaneously projecting warm, eager pheromones. The contract said that physical contact wasn’t expected  _ or  _ promised, but Niall doesn’t necessarily think he would be opposed. It’s been awhile since Niall has so much as snogged somebody else, let alone an Alpha. A fun little romp for education doesn’t sound like too much trouble at all. 

  
  
  


Turning to face the camera, Harry gives his own monologue about his project -  _ thesis _ , really - about omegas and sexuality and the common standard. Niall is torn a bit between feeling indignant about what an Alpha could possibly know about Omega sexuality and also feeling a little bit empowered that an Alpha is trying to genuinely learn about aforementioned sexuality. His hormones are definitely conflicted by all the pheromones building up in the bedroom they’re in. 

  
  
  


“Alright then,” he says with a clap at the end of his spiel, “let’s get started. Niall, do you masturbate?” 

  
  
  


Briefly, he’s taken aback by the bluntness of the question, not expecting to just dive right into it. Though he supposed there’s no other way to do it, really. His face flames as an automatic response, but he coaches himself through knowing that this is what he signed up for, and the money at the end is definitely worth a little bit of sexual awkwardness. 

  
  
  


“Er, yes,” he answers, giving a mildly bashful smile. 

  
  
  


“How often?” 

  
  
  


Shrugging, Niall bends his knees unconsciously; he’s propped up against the headboard now, arms hooked over his knees. He’s only in his boxers, can feel the hot throb of arousal just beginning along his pelvis. 

  
  
  


“Depends,” he says sincerely, reaching down to tug at a loose thread on the comforter bunched up by his bare feet, “sometimes once, sometimes three to four times if I’ve got nothing else to do.” 

  
  
  


There’s a low rumble from each of the Alphas, low enough that the camera probably can’t pick it up, but Niall's biology certainly can. His cheeks feel like they’re on fire. 

  
  
  


“Would you mind walking us through it?” Harry inquires, one knee still crossed over the other, posture straight like he’s conducting a regular interview. 

  
  
  


This makes Niall squirm, genuinely a bit embarrassed for the first time since they all introduced themselves. He knows it’s part of the project, getting naked and having orgasms, but it’s never felt quite so  _ clinical _ until now _.  _

  
  
  


“Sure, ah, a’course,” he mumbles, hooking his fingers around the waistband of his briefs before wiggling them down his hips until he has to lift his arse to pull them off, down his thighs, calves, until he eventually sets them gently to the side. 

  
  
  
  


Instinctually, he knocks his knees together, attempting to hide his genitalia from near strangers and the camera, but the very core of him feels a little hot, tingling in a way he’s familiar with. 

  
  
  


Both Alphas take a deep, lingering breath, scenting him obviously. It makes Niall squirm, a bit pleasantly. 

  
  
  
  


“Do you mind….” Harry says after a moment, seemingly gathering himself while making a short gesture with a hand that screams  _ spread em.  _

  
  
  


Nodding, Niall glances to his left at the wall, slowly pulling his legs apart to expose himself. Despite the current uncertainty and strangeness of the whole scenario, Niall can feel himself throb at his center, knows if he were to reach down and touch himself right now he would probably be able to feel that he’s into this, at least slightly. 

  
  
  


“Damn,” Liam swears quietly, and Harry doesn’t hesitate to hum in agreement, “look at that pussy.” 

  
  
  


The comment makes Nialls heartbeat skip a moment, and then kick into overdrive, beating rapidly against his ribcage. In the back of his mind, the blonde wonders if that’s the sort of comment that should be made on a video for a school project but he figures Liam probably knows what he’s doing and can maybe edit it out. Or something. 

  
  
  


Regardless, Niall aches further at the words, one hand reaching down to cup over himself, bashful and also maybe yearning to touch. Just a little. 

  
  
  


“Do you need toys, Niall?” Harry questions, eyes big and dark and not even bothering to glance up from between the omegas legs, even though he’s still mostly covering himself. 

  
  
  


Letting out a choked breath, Niall shakes his head, biting his bottom lip, “ah, I’m uh, I’m more of a hands on kinda guy myself.” 

  
  
  


Chuckling lowly, Harry gives an encouraging nod, “I bet you are, why don’t you show us?” 

  
  
  
  


There’s a shiver that starts at the base of his neck and travels down his spine, pebbling his nipples. Slowly, he presses the middle finger of the hand between his legs along his slit, the tip dipping into his entrance just barely. Just enough to tease himself, to divert his focus to his body, and not the people watching. He taps his middle finger a few times, then slides it down a bit, feeling himself get wetter, hornier at the attention. 

  
  
  


Closing his eyes he tips his head back a little, dragging his finger up to circle around his clit. He’s direct about it at first, touching a bit roughly, still a bit dry. His thighs jerk helplessly at the contact, jaw dropping open and eyes squeezing shut. It’s sensitive, so much so that the touch hurts a little, can’t exactly handle that sort of stimulation, but he’s slicker now at his core, breath coming quicker. 

  
  
  


He does it again, swipes his finger tip side to side, legs jumping at each quick, careless drag. 

  
  
  


“Ohhh,” he mumbles feebly, unable to keep his eyes open through the sensitivity, “ohh, fuck.” 

  
  
  


All the breathing in the room is louder, and the pheromones being pumped his way (though he knows he’s doing the same) are making him fucking  _ ache _ in a way he hasn’t since his first encounter with an alpha after his presentation. He’s mainly been with betas since, didn’t grow up with a lot of exposure to Alphas, and stuck with the status quo once he got to Uni. Of course alphas have chased and fancied him, there’s no way to hide your gender even with suppressants nowadays. It’s dangerous to mask them completely and alter the natural cycle, but this is the most intimate he has ever been near an Alpha. 

  
  
  
  


Niall explores for a little bit, works himself up until he can unmistakably feel how slick his cunt is, dripping down to the crack of his ass. Only then does he finally reach down and slide two fingers in himself, hissing, hips shifting at the intrusion. He pumps his fingers slowly, just a few times until he moves them up again to circle his clit, knees knocking together briefly. 

  
  
  
  


“Get it nice and wet, yeah,” Harry murmurs, and his voice settles in Nialls groin, makes him pull his legs apart again. “Can you come like this?” 

  
  
  


“Yes!” He gasps, circling his fingers quicker now, pulling deep inhales of the musky, warm Alpha scents he feels absolutely drenched in, almost suffocated. “Yess, I can come like this, I can -“ 

  
  
  
  


“Are you going to come?” Liam asks lowly, “you look like you’re going to, goddamn.” 

  
  
  
  


He isn’t wrong; Niall can feel the way the backs of his legs are sweating, how he can’t keep his mouth shut, jaw hanging open and letting out the quietest little  _ ah’s. _

  
  
  


“Fuck yeah, he’s gonna come,” Harry responds, like Liam was even talking to him, but it drives Niall a little wild anyway. Them talking about him like he isn’t even there, like he’s some porno they’re getting off on. Somewhere in his consciousness he wonders if that is what this so called  _ project _ actually is, wonders if that should bother him more maybe but he can’t focus past how good he feels right now, how close he is. “Look at him, what a gorgeous omega. You gonna squirt baby? Can you?” 

  
  
  
  


Squeezing his eyes shut and biting his lips, Niall rubs his clit harder, quick and frantic in a way that is almost too much sometimes. In the near quietness of the room he can hear the wet, nasty sounds his hand is making while he masturbates. He can squirt, yeah, but he doesn’t think he is going to right now. But the way Harry is asking him makes him  _ want  _ to. 

  
  
  
  
  


“N-no, I’m not,” he mumbles, shaking his head back and forth, “not now, fuck, but I’m gonna, I’m -“ 

  
  
  
  


Harry is leaning forward in his chair, obviously scenting the air, an intent expression on his face, “Oh, Niall yes, let us see, c’mon.” 

  
  
  
  


“Oooooohhhhh,” the blonde moans, loud and unabashed as his toes curl, hips pumping minutely as he begins to orgasm. “Ohh fuck, yes, yes!” 

  
  
  
  


He’s barely even putting on a show, at this point, if he’s being honest. He has never been one to hide or quiet his orgasms, believing passionately that one should lose themselves in their pleasure, never divert or silence how good a body can feel. He doesn’t squirt, like he thought, but the muscles of his entrance quiver anyway like he  _ might _ , like he was almost there. If he had just had a little  _ more _ \- 

  
  
  


“Fuck,” Harry breathes, “fuck that was nice. That looked so nice, Niall, how did that feel?” 

  
  
  


“Good,” he croaks, still stroking his clit lightly, chest heaving, “s’felt really good.” He’s tingling from his toes to his fingertips, nipples hard. It  _ did  _ feel so good, he isn’t lying, but he knows how much better it could feel. Knows from experience and also the way his head is absolutely swimming in pheromones, responding absolutely primally to both Alphas in the room. 

  
  
  
  


Through half lidded eyes, Niall can see Harry leaning forward in his chair to pull something out of a huge black duffel bag. He misses what it is when his eyes flutter shut again as he slides three fingers inside himself now, pumpkins languidly, still working himself up again. 

  
  
  
  


“Would you use a toy?” Harry asks, holding out a sleek, silver vibrator that is longer than it is thick, still in its packaging. 

  
  
  


“I, yeah, of course,” he says, reluctantly removing his fingers from himself to reach out toward the toy. 

  
  
  
  


Beaming, Harry finally stands, reaching across the mattress enough that Niall doesn’t have to sit up any further, and quite possibly finally being in frame on camera. Their fingers brush as Niall grabs for the package, but Harry insists on opening it for him until he can pass just the vibrator over. 

  
  
  
  


“You ready to come again, baby?” 

  
  
  
  


Without delay, Niall teases the toy down his slit, pressing it lightly against his asshole before moving it back up again to slip inside himself. With his free hand he switches it on to the lowest setting, sighing happily as he slowly pushes it in further. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve decided to shorten the chapters in order follow along with my muse - I keep getting inspiration, but not always for the same thing? If that makes sense?

It doesn’t hurt. Definitely, not at all. 

  
  
  
  


“Ahh,” Niall sighs, rolling his neck while he lets himself adjust to the mild stretch. The vibrator is nice - he can tell immediately. He’s almost hesitant to show how good it feels, in case it makes him look easy - or easier? He’s not quite sure of the dynamic here other than there’s a buzzing under his skin to  _ please  _ these Alphas, make them notice him and. Well, he’s not entirely sure past that, but he wants  _ something.  _

  
  
  


Granted, he’s already come in front of them once, that’s the whole point so he supposes there’s no use in getting shy about anything now. Let alone getting penetrated.

  
  
  


“How’s that, Niall?” Liam inquires, like he’s genuinely concerned about the well being of the omega in the face of some sort of phallic object. Niall huffs out a short laugh, that fades into another sigh as he rolls his pelvis against the pressure. 

  
  
  


“Good,” he utters, wetting his lips as he starts pumping the toy lazily; he loves a slow build up when it comes to penetrative sex. He’s small - most omegas  _ are,  _ that’s just dynamics, genetics, whatever - but he’s always had to start more gently, can’t handle immediate stimulation to his cervix like other omegas. He wonders if that’s something he should mention? Would that be useful information? 

  
  
  


Furrowing his eyebrows a little bit, he stills his hand despite his body encouraging him otherwise. It  _ does  _ feel good, really. 

  
  
  


“S’good, deep,” he continues, blinking his eyes open to find both Alphas watching him intently, “can’t always handle too deep right away. Hurts.” 

  
  
  


There’s a rumbling from Harry’s chest, and goosebumps erupt all over the omegas skin from it. 

  
  
  


“Oh no?” He asks, “where does it hurt?” 

  
  
  


“Inside, uh,” he fumbles a little over the right words, not wanting to seem too vulgar, but, “my cervix, I can’t uh. Can’t hit it too directly at first.” 

  
  
  


“Cause you’re too tiny?” Harry follows up almost immediately, sounding slightly breathless, “can’t take something too big right away in that tight little body?” 

  
  
  


The words light up Niall's blood in such a way that has him slipping further down the headboard, rocking his hips up shallowly as he starts panting again. Fuck. Fuck, he has no idea what’s going on, he’s trying to remain  _ professional  _ but it’s so hard given the circumstances. So hard to not let his instincts take over and prove to the alphas that just because he is small doesn’t mean he can’t handle it. Handle  _ them _ . 

  
  
  
  


“Just uhmmm,” he moans quietly, squeezing his eyes shut again at the way he’s started to fuck himself more vigorously, without even really realizing, “uhhnnn, just gotta be gentle at fir-firsssst.” 

  
  
  
  


Suddenly there’s a hand grabbing his ankle, startling him briefly, but Harry’s hand is warm, touch light. His thumb is stroking the thin skin there, circling almost casually but Niall  _ swears  _ it’s with the rhythm of his thrusts, circling like he would be circling his clit. 

  
  
  


Hissing through his teeth, Niall finds his clit with his other hand, meeting Harry’s gaze as he starts touching himself again. In spite of the fact he’s supposedly supposed to be assisting with an educational project, Niall feels as if he’s personally learning all sorts of things about himself. Like, for instance, that he apparently enjoys being watched. 

  
  
  


“That’s a good boy,” Harry praises, his thumb now most certainly mirroring Nialls own touch, “that is so, so good.” 

  
  
  
  


“Am I making you hard?” Niall gasps before he can stop himself. He doesn’t know what prompted him to even  _ ask _ , there’s a hot rush of embarrassment and he almost apologizes but Harry lets out a deep groan of his own. 

  
  
  


“Oh Niall,” Harry answers, “I think you have got both of us so hard. Isn’t that right Liam?” 

  
  
  


Eyes shifting over Harry’s shoulder, Niall meets the other alphas' own gaze; he feels an almost compulsive urge to flip onto his hands and knees, to present himself properly to both of them. 

  
  
  
  


Liam is watching with dark eyes, not even focused on the camera anymore. Somehow, Niall isn’t as bothered as he thinks maybe he should be. 

  
  
  
  


“Yeah,” Liam says quietly, “yeah baby, you’ve got us both hard. Smell so good, so sweet; when was the last time you were with an alpha, baby?” 

  
  
  


Shaking his head, Niall answers honestly, mouth curling around a soft whimper as he presses the vibrator in deeper then before, thighs jumping at the intensity, “Never, I’ve never been with an Alpha.” 

  
  
  
  


Both of them make sounds Niall has never heard before; deep and lucious, soaking into his blood. He did something - something right, something pleasing, he thinks. His instincts are telling him so. 

  
  
  
  


“Never?” Liam asks gruffly, and one of his own large hands is cupping his own cock. 

  
  
  


“Nuh uh, never,” Niall says, desperate, like a  _ promise.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orrrr also I can take a vote? 
> 
> Longer chapters, longer wait times - shorter chapters, shorter wait times. 
> 
> Lemme know.


	3. Chapter 3

“Oh honey,” Harry says reverently, gripping his ankle a bit tighter, “how sweet are you? Never been with an Alpha, never had someone take care of you proper.” 

  
  
  


Somewhere in his mind, Niall wants to protest - he has been taken care of plenty. He’s not a virgin by any means, and all the people he’s been with physically have been just fine and great and have made him feel good. He gets as far as making a garbled sort of whine and shaking his head, but Harry seems even closer now, having scooted further up the bed so he’s seated right by Niall's hips, hand now on his knee. It’s nearly impossible to think past how  _ good  _ Harry smells; have Alphas always smelled this good? He swears he has never noticed it before like this, never been so distracted, so taken by another person's scent. He’s helpless but to press his knee further into his touch, clenching down happily on the toy inside him. 

  
  
  


“Why don’t you turn it up?” Harry suggests, giving an encouraging smile. 

  
  
  
  


_ Turn it up...?  _

  
  
  


Niall blinks, biting down on his lip again as he pushes the vibrator in further, searching for something. He wants  _ something; _ something more, something bigger. Frustrated he starts pumping his hips a bit frantically. 

  
  
  
  


“Here, let me help you,” Harry offers, and suddenly he’s slipping his hand up the blondes thigh, just barely until he reaches the bottom of the toy in Nialls own grasp and adjusts the setting higher. 

  
  
  


“God,” Niall cries, eyes widening as his back arches and he lurches coward, curling in on himself as he comes again suddenly, “ohh god, fuck.” 

  
  
  


Both Harry and Liam are laughing; Niall wants to be a little indignant but his legs are squeezing together at the still vibrating toy and unyielding stimulation. Something shifts in the air, Niall can almost taste it. Suddenly Harry’s scent is nearly overwhelming; rich and smokey and warm, like burnt sugar. Leaning back into his hands the omega let’s Harry take over handling the toy. 

  
  
  


“Did that surprise you, babes?” Harry murmurs playfully, not really thrusting the toy so much as...twirling it? Niall can barely breath; the tip of the toy is pressed sternly against his g-spot, the minuscule movement making him positively  _ ache.  _ He’s getting so wet, can feel it spreading down his slit and labia, to the crack of his ass. It feels amazing, so so amazing - with his own hands the angle is never right and. Maybe everyone he has slept with hasn’t known or ever bothered but he’s never experienced this direct stimulation there before. 

  
  
  


“Still didn’t make him squirt,” Liam comments mildly, rising from the chair he was seated in to situate himself at the end of the mattress. 

  
  
  


Harry tuts, and nods in sympathetic agreement, “You’re right, Liam. That just won’t do, now will it?” 

  
  
  


Chuckling, Liam shakes his head, leaning forward onto his stomach to get a closer shot, most likely. Niall can’t really form any coherent thoughts past the chills in his thighs and the shiver up his spine. Harry is going to make him come again, he’s sure of it, so absolutely certain, so - 

  
  
  


“Harry!” He nearly shrieks, heels scrambling against the sheets as one hand shoots up to tug at his own hair. 

  
  
  


Tugging on an ankle, Harry coaxes him back down the mattress, bringing him closer. The alpha is rolling the toy inside him now, dragging it over and over relentlessly against his g-spot. There’s a smirk on his face - smug and delighted as he works Niall over expertly. 

  
  
  


In a way Niall feels almost in awe; no one has  _ ever  _ known his body like this. Not a single one of his other partners has made him start to lose control and all sense of focus. Never made him tongue tied or his blood sing. If this is what being with an Alpha is like, Niall is ruined for all future partners of other genders. He doesn’t think he can come out of this the same. 

  
  
  


“Now, Niall,” Harry is speaking very conversationally for someone who is most certainly about to make Niall orgasm again, “you promised us -“ the way he says  _ us _ , so sure and plaintive, “a very special treat. Liam and I  _ love  _ special treats. It would make us the most happy if you could show us.” 

  
  
  
  


There’s something sinful and hot licking at the base of Nialls spine, slithering across this pelvis. The mention of  _ pleasing  _ them, of pleasing  _ Harry  _ is aiding in his pleasure. He never knew it could be like this; so heady and desperate - whispering to all of his basic instincts, driving him with need. Harry’s voice is pure sin; deep and lustful and gorgeous. 

  
  
  


“I wanna,” Niall agrees instantly, his own voice rising in pitch, “wanna make you happy.” 

  
  
  


While he isn’t completely sure what makes him say it; or the certainty of which he feels saying it, but it’s clearly the  _ right  _ thing to say because something in Harry seems to almost dissolve and he’s making a rumbling sort of noise that Liam echoes and then he just starts  _ giving  _ it to Niall. Really, really giving it to him, yanking the vibrator out completely before abruptly shoving it back in, his other hand splayed out on Niall's tummy, holding him down. 

  
  
  


The sounds Niall starts making himself, he’s never once heard himself make; breathy squeals that leave him panting and hiccuping, fingers and toes curling into the white sheets below him. There’s a swiftly building ache in his gut that’s spreading down his thighs and calves, that has him wriggling in place. He’s sweating now; his armpits, hairline, the backs of his knees. 

  
  
  


“I’m gonna come,” he blurts stupidly, crying out as Harry fucks him with relentless precision, nailing him so fucking perfectly, so fucking deep and good and  _ perfect _ , “you’re - you’re making me c-commee.” 

  
  
  


“That’s it,” Harry breathes, “that’s it, Niall, show us how good it is. How good I’m making you feel.” 

  
  
  


“ _ Harry!”,  _ Niall wails, heels kicking into the mattress as he thrashes, “A-alpha!” 

  
  
  


“Fuck,” someone swears, but Niall can’t make out who past the rushing in his ears as his cunt tightens almost painfully. Blindly, the blonde reaches down to grab Harry’s forearm, nails biting into skin as he stills the movement of the toy just as he starts to come. 

  
  
  


“Yes, yeah,” he babbles, gasping as he squirts a little around the toy before Harry clumsily pulls it out. The inside of his thighs feel soaked and slippery as he orgasms, squirting all over the sheets. Head tipped back, he blinks blearily up at the ceiling, legs jumping and trembling, stomach quivering. It’s true he can squirt (obviously, as he’s doing it currently) but it’s not something he does often. Too messy on his own, doesn’t always want to deal with the clean up for a perfunctory end of the day wank. 

  
  
  


“That’s,” Liam sighs, suddenly also directly between Nialls legs, the lens of his camera splotchy with slick. 

  
  
  


“Gorgeous,” Harry croons, thumb stroking just under Niall's belly button, “that was so gorgeous, Niall, how did that feel?” 

  
  
  


Chest heaving, the omega wets his lips, focusing on the pleasant pulse between his legs. 

  
  
  


“Mm, good,” he murmurs dreamily, falling all the way onto his back, hands rubbing at his flushed cheeks, “felt r’lly good.” 

  
  
  


There’s another thumb stroking lightly at his asshole, slippery and light; his clit aches at the attention. 

  
  
  


“Looked really good,” Harry comments, suddenly in between the spread of Nialls legs, breathing hotly over his cunt. 

  
  
  


“Good enough to taste, even,” Liam continues, crawling up to lay along the omegas side, camera pointed down toward Harry. 

  
  
  
  


Obscene and cheeky, Harry gives a slow, deliberate swipe of his tongue from the omegas entrance to his clit. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeeell, I’ve just decided to end chapters when it feels right? Which means the length will probably vary; I don’t like to put too much pressure on myself bc then I get anxious I’ll never finish something, SO
> 
> The good news is this may mean more parts?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added more warnings and tags! Be sure to check them out! More info at the bottom! Please be sure to read that first in case of possible trigger warnings !!

Gasping, Niall reaches down to move Harry’s mouth away; he  _ can’t _ , it’s too much, too soon. 

  
  
  


“W-wait,” he mumbles, attempting to shift away just a bit, “just -“ 

  
  
  


Large hands cup the backs of his thighs, long fingers splayed almost entirely across them as they push his legs bag, tilting his pelvis more toward the ceiling. 

  
  
  


“Oh, honey,” Harry says, sounding amused, “you don’t need to wait, promise. I’m going to make you feel even better.” 

  
  
  


There is such a dark, hot promise to his voice and Niall loses his breath, just slightly. Harry doesn’t wait another minute before he circles the tip of his tongue deliberately over his throbbing clit once, then twice. 

  
  
  


Nialls jaw drops open helplessly at the contact, hips jumping and he can’t tell if he still wants to move away from the sensation, or chase it. Unrelenting, the alpha continues the movement, intentional and just slow enough that every pass starts to feel like more and more. He’s not even, god, he’s not even properly licking him out - he’s just -

  
  
  


“That your favorite spot, baby?” Liam inquires quietly, and the omega jumps, having momentarily forgot he was there. He turns his head to look at, some sort of breathy  _ uhhn _ coming from the back of his throat, partially a questioning sound. The other alpha has moved far enough back again that both him and Harry are probably in the shot. “Seems like it is, you’re shaking all over.” 

  
  
  


He isn’t wrong; his tongue is hanging out of his mouth a little stupidly, body slouching further against the headboard to give Harry a better angle, to get closer. At the words, Harry slows his ministrations down even more, lips closing over his clit and suckling lightly while he starts brutally flicking his tongue. 

  
  
  
  


He can’t form an answer, sighs out a helpless, whiney noise and he thinks he might be drooling a little bit. His pussy certainly is; his hole is positively  _ aching _ , desperate for something, anything to touch inside, the need aided by Harry’s torturous mouth. 

  
  
  


Both alphas chuckle again, the vibrations against his clit making him writhe helplessly. 

  
  
  
  


“That’s definitely it,” Liam continues, but Niall doesn’t even really remember what he said before, “he loves that, Haz. You should see his face. Can’t even fucking think.” 

  
  
  
  


“Mmm,” Harry hums in response, pulling back with an awful sucking sound that the blonde would be more embarrassed, probably, but he can’t figure out why now, “let me see.” 

  
  
  


Tapping one long finger against his entrance, dipping the tip in just slightly, he then drags it up to the exact spot he just had his tongue and starts mimicking the pattern he started with before. His fingertip is tougher than his tongue and it makes Niall's eyes roll, legs twitching minutely. 

  
  
  


“You’re right, Liam,” Harry replies, “look at that swollen little clit. So sensitive right now, huh. You’ve got such a cute fucking pussy, Niall.”

  
  
  


“Very cute,” Liam chimes in. 

  
  
  
  


“Just love looking at it, honey; it’s so flushed and pretty right now. Got you so horny, I can tell, you smell amazing.” 

  
  
  


It’s humiliating, them talking about his anatomy like that; no one has ever spoken to him like this in bed. Harry’s right though, fuck, he’s so right. Niall feels so fucking horny; so needy and anxious and so, so amazing from just the other mans fingertip. He wants  _ more,  _ wants whatever Harry will give him. His body barely feels like his anymore, overwhelmed with pleasure by such direct stimulation he’s being treated to. 

  
  
  
  
  


Sitting up again, Harry removes his hand entirely which has Niall make a weak sound of protest, but he’s not bereft for long because the alpha cups his calm entirely over the blondes cunt, pinching his clit between two fingers before reaching down with his other hand to directly rub at it. 

  
  
  
  


“Don’t worry,” Harry assures, “don’t worry, Niall. I just want to see your face. Just want to watch you while I make you fucking come.” 

  
  
  
  


Niall wants to thrash and shove away from Harry’s hands, what he’s doing is so much he can’t even breathe. It almost  _ hurts _ how good it feels; has his skin prickling, toes curling in the sheets. His eyes feel damp with tears and the only noise he can make in return are little  _ uh, uh, uh’s  _ that make him feel slutty. 

  
  
  


“I honestly thought I’d have to work a bit harder to make you come stupid,” Niall cries out at that, face burning, “but all I have to do is just play with your clit. Found your spot so easy, honey. Just love this, don’t you.” 

  
  
  


“I’m, uhnnn, I,” Niall hiccoughs, blinking unseeingly up at the ceiling while hot tears roll down his cheeks. 

  
  
  


“Yeah?” Liam prompts, the one word somehow coming across as a command. 

  
  
  
  


“It’s,” he gurgles, not even sure he’s going to be able to get the words out, “I’m gonna again, harry, harry. I’m gonna.” 

  
  
  
  


“Yeah you are,” Harry agrees, like he’s chatting about the weather, “I’m just making you feel so good right now. Come on then, love, give it up to me.” 

  
  
  
  


He squirts again as he comes, but it’s unlike anything he’s ever felt. His whole body is tingling with his orgasm, back arching as his hands fly up to cover his mouth. A hand rips them away as someone growls  _ let us hear you  _ but it’s practically white noise and his eyes nearly cross. He’s crying out so loudly and Harry’s touch just  _ won’t stop _ , he won’t let up petting at his clit, like he just keeps dragging pleasure out of him. 

  
  
  


“Fuck me, ohhhh fuck me, fuck me,” he’s babbling, yanking at the sheets, rolling his hips eagerly as he nearly sobs. Anything, anything else but this, he can’t take this, how it’s so good it’s scary. 

  
  
  
  


“I’m going to, Niall,” Harry growls, “I’m absolutely going to fuck you, I just want to give you another one though first. Maybe just a few more, honey, I can’t get enough.”

  
  
  
  


“We just want to make you come over and over,” Liam says, breathing harder and excited.” 

  
  
  
  
  


Instead of removing his hand, Harry takes away his other finger and just flattens his palm over the omegas clit now, rubbing it quick and harsh. 

  
  
  
  


“N-nooo,” Niall moans, but he spreads his legs open even further despite his protest. It feels impossible that he’s going to have another orgasm, it  _ should  _ be impossible; Niall has made himself come multiple times but never like this, never back to back. But it’s going to happen, Harry is going to make it happen. 

  
  
  
  


“You’re gonna make me squirt again,” he admits around a filthy moan, “you’re making me fucking -“ he cuts off with a squeal, his own hands jumping to his thighs and scratching them up his skin. He’s coming  _ so hard _ , harder than he thinks he’s ever come in his life. 

  
  
  


“Fuck,” Liam swears, laughing disbelievingly, “thats fucking lovely.” 

  
  
  
  


When Harry finally moves his hand away, Nialls whole body sags in relief, muscles trembling and jerking. There’s a buzzing in his ears and everywhere feels soaked and wet, especially between his legs. God, the sheets are probably a mess. His heart is racing, and his cunt is honestly twitching, sore and used, clit throbbing like he’s still orgasming, just the slightest bit. 

  
  
  
  


There’s a sound of a belt buckle and zip, which makes Niall weakly raise his head in curiosity. He knows he said it, begged for it even, but he just needs a minute. Maybe five. Just to come back to himself a little, get a bit more in control. 

  
  
  


“I just need,” he starts breathlessly, “just a sec, Harry.”

  
  
  


Harry shoves his jeans down, but keeps his briefs on; his cock is so hard, Niall can see even through the fabric. Hard and long and so  _ big;  _ it makes him squirm with nerves and anticipation. 

  
  
  
  


“I know what you need, honey,” the alpha says softly, and Niall only has a moment to be grateful before he is being flipped over onto his stomach and yanked down the bed. The alpha drags his hips up and pushes his thighs open and Niall can barely get his elbows underneath him before Harry starts going down on him properly, mouth sucking obscenely at his cunt, lapping up his come and slick. His face feels absolutely buried, nose pressed up against his folds. 

  
  
  
  


“Harry, alpha, oh fuck,” glancing over at liam he gives him a pleading look, but Liam is fondling his own hardon and for some reason the omega can’t look away. He has no idea what’s happening anymore, or how his body can still keep taking his onslaught of pleasure, but he’s not sure he really wants it to stop. Both alphas scents are taking up the entire room, even more so then he must be despite that seeming impossible. Suddenly he’s so  _ hungry  _ for it, shamelessly grinding back against Harry’s face while he eats him out. 

  
  
  


“Shameless little tart,” Liam scolds playfully, moving off the bed to set the camera on a tripod before bringing the chair he was originally sitting in closer to the side of the bed. 

  
  
  
  


“Uh huh,” the blonde echoes, nodding eagerly at the words. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he thinks he should be indignant, that they should have gone over things more so he could have been better prepared. Liam doesn’t sound mean, though; he sounds fond, and a little bit dirty. Niall  _ is  _ shameless though, carrying on the way he is, noisy and flushed while an alpha devours his pussy. 

  
  
  


Briefly Harry’s mouth is gone as he leans away to catch his breath, panting heavily, “you taste so sweet, Niall. No wonder I keep calling you honey. Such a sweet fucking cunt. I want Liam to have a taste, is that okay? Can Liam also try your pussy?” 

  
  
  
  


Head spinning, Niall whimpers into the mattress; can he? Can he handle more than one alpha in this bed? He’s barely keeping up as it is, but the excitement of the prospect is undeniable. They’d both take care of him, he knows, can feel it in the soft place in his brain that marks him an omega. 

  
  
  


“Yes, yesss,” he hisses, nodding his assent, “he can, I want.” 

  
  
  
  


Shushing him, Harry moves up the bed so that he’s now in front of the omega, cupping his cheeks while he tilts his head up. The alphas face is a mess; slick and wet all over, even his  _ hair _ is damp. 

  
  
  
  


“Thank you, honey,” Harry says earnestly, “say thank you, Liam.” 

  
  
  


Behind him, the bed dips and hands slide up the backs of his legs gently. He wants to turn around and look, but Harry is still holding his face. 

  
  
  


There’s a hot breath of air that passes over his asshole, then a flicker of tongue which makes him jump in surprise before it moves lower. 

  
  
  


“Mm,” Liam replies, licking over his folds and then in between them with the broad flat of his tongue, “thank you.” 

  
  
  
  


Leaning down, Harry kisses him squarely on the mouth, firm but unassuming. Niall responds happily; he loves being kissed, and Harry doing so oddly comforts him. He chases the taste of himself on the alphas tongue, groaning when Liam’s tongue starts fucking in and out of him. 

  
  
  


“We’re gonna take such good care of you,” Harry tells him sincerely, eyes dark with something thrilling, “just enjoy yourself Niall, don’t hold back.” 

  
  
  
  


There’s a fingertip at his clit again, stroking firmly and it makes him shudder all over. He drops his face into Harry’s lap, unable to hold himself up. Liam’s touch is sure and steady, bringing him so close again already, and considers Harry’s words. 

  
  
  


He doesn’t think it’s going to be a problem. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! I don’t know what came over me! This is probably one of the filthiest things I have ever written! 
> 
> Additional warnings: there’s some dubious consent here, Niall doesn’t really know Harry or Liam, and was not entirely sure of what he was signing up for when he agreed to be apart of the project. Both Harry and Liam express and share their kinks and such upon Niall without any verbal confirmation or a previous conversation about limits. 
> 
> Now, Niall is pretty much into it, aside some initial discomfort and surprise but he is enjoying himself and is not there under duress. Whether he is a bit influenced BY the actual sex acts is debatable, so there is a mild trigger warning, I as the author personally feel that the character I’ve written is safe and ultimately all the exchanges taking place are consensual.


	5. Chapter 5

Mercifully, Liam doesn’t stay focused on his clit for too long once Niall starts squirming. In fact, he appears far more interested in the omega’s arsehole, which is a bit new to Niall. No ones ever expressed much interest there, not when there’s an obvious warm, wet hole to fuck. 

  
  
  
  


As if reading the blonde's mind, Harry laughs, stroking around the omegas mouth, “Our Liam is an ass lad.” 

  
  
  
  


Humming in acknowledgement, the other alpha uses his thumbs to spread Niall’s cheeks open further kissing his arsehole the way he would maybe kiss his mouth. 

  
  
  


“Guilty,” he murmurs, followed by an almost lewd slurp that has the omega turning his face into Harry’s lap completely. He tries not to, but he can’t stop the way he’s huffing in greedy lungfuls of Harry’s scent; it’s so potent - down by his crotch, which makes Niall feel embarrassed. Of course it would be, that's how it works with him as well, but a beta has never smelled like this. Has never left him this desperate, this needy for more, mouth open as he breathes like he would be able to taste it. Which, actually…

  
  
  
  


Following the length of Harry’s dick through his underwear, Niall mouths at it lightly, lips catching on the fabric occasionally. It’s strangely comforting, Harry’s big hand on the back of his skull while Liam eats his ass out. It feels nice, really nice and he’s relieved some of the attention is currently diverted from his cunt. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Honey,” Harry laughs, stroking long fingers through his hair, “is there something you want?” 

  
  
  
  


Without using his hands, Niall manages to somehow get his mouth around Harry’s cockhead through his pants, suckling gently. 

  
  
  
  


Using his grip, Harry tugs his mouth away with what Niall feels is an incredible display of resistance, only for the alpha to work his prick out through his pants. 

  
  
  


“Here you are, honey,” Harry mutters, giving an appreciative sigh as the tip of his cock catches on Niall’s bottom lip, “god, yeah, you want that? It’s supposed to be all about you…” 

  
  
  
  


“This is about me,” Niall mumbles, fitting his mouth around the alphas bare cock again, sucking him down until he chokes harshly. He’s not sure what made him do it so quickly, so urgently, but he does it again, and then a third time; gagging himself noisily. 

  
  
  
  


“So hungry for it,” Harry simpers, both hands now cradling his neck and skull, “did you hear that, Liam? Choking on my cock  _ is  _ for him.” 

  
  
  
  


The words solidify what Niall feels; he  _ is  _ hungry for it, in a way he’s never been before. Harry tastes clean and of something he’s never had before, but knows distinctly is  _ alpha.  _ So heady and masculine, bitter in the most amazing way. 

  
  
  
  


Suddenly there’s two fingers pressing into his arse, making him startle just enough that the dick in his mouth just dips a bit further, making him wretch in the most awful way. Panicking briefly, he pulls back with a slick slide, a mildly embarrassing amount of saliva pouring over Harry’s prick. 

  
  
  
  


Two of Liam’s fingers are shoving in and out of his ass roughly despite the commotion, stimulating his g-spot in a way he's never experienced, an unyielding pressure that burns, despite how wet he is and his face feels a mess. 

  
  
  
  
  


Niall’s cheeks are burning; he's mildly humiliated by his blatant lack of experience with alpha cock, how  _ big  _ it is, and how he clearly can’t handle it. Harry’s probably been with loads of omegas, given by how he plays the blondes body so well, and he can’t help but almost puke giving a blowjob. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Fuuuck,” Harry laughs out, wrapping a hand around himself and jacking it slowly, “fuck, that was nice.” 

  
  
  
  


“Messy, messy,” Liam chides playfully, movement never ceasing and Niall means to apologize, or something, feeling sort of gross but Liam’s fingers are starting to stir something warm and aching in him and he can’t quite get the words out. “All messy down here too, hmm?” 

  
  
  
  
  


Turning his face into Harry’s thigh, he hides his flaming cheeks as he happily bears down against the two fingers fucking his arsehole so surely. 

  
  
  
  


“Just open right up, don’t you,” Liam says with heated admiration, “even your gorgeous ass. You liking this? You do this a lot?” 

  
  
  
  


“N-no,” Niall stammers, shaking his head slowly, “no not a lot. Never.” 

  
  
  
  


“Mmm,” Harry hums very appreciatively, “never been with an alpha, never played with your arse. What a little sweet omega treat you are. Did you contact us cause you needed to be taken care of proper, hmm?” 

  
  
  
  


Before, Niall might have vehemently denied that kind of presumptuous comment; Alphas were  _ always  _ assuming for the most part, like they knew what was best for an omega. That wasn’t why he contacted them, no, it  _ wasn’t  _ but he’s nodding frantically regardless, tilting his arse up further. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Mmm, mm, mm,” he moans, high pitched and desperate, feeling confused. His pussy is positively aching though it’s empty, the muscles of his entrance fluttering. It feels like he’s going to have another orgasm, somehow, just from Liam’s fingers - just from his - “m-my ass, oh gosh, oh gosh.”

  
  
  
  


“Oh gosh,” Harry mocks, but it doesn’t seem cruel, “you’re coming from this too, huh? Just from a little bit of anal play?” 

  
  
  
  


“Want us to fuck you here, too? Want us inside both your sweet omega holes?” Liam goads, roughly shoving a third finger in with the others. Gasping, Niall braces himself against the onslaught, hands on Harry’s thicker thighs, nails cutting in little crescent moons. 

  
  
  
  


“ _ Yes, yes, yes.”  _

  
  
  
  
  


Suddenly Harry’s pushing him just onto his knees, causing him to wobble a bit weakly but one of Liam’s arms curls around his midsection, keeping him steady. Then Harry’s on his stomach and elbows, right in front of Niall’s cunt, right before he fits his mouth over his clit again. 

  
  
  
  


“Harry!” Niall exclaims, surprised with his knees knocking together, “please don’t, please!”

  
  
  
  
  


There’s hot breath by his ear, chuckling shortly; it’s Liam and he’s fake moaning in response to the way Niall can’t keep himself quiet. 

  
  
  
  


Harry’s tongue is harsh and unforgiving, lashing back and forth over his clit. It feels amazing and awful, something he can’t keep up with while he thrashes. 

  
  
  
  


“Liam,” Harry says, mouth still hot and insistently his cunt, lips catching against the sensitive folds, “spread,” he pauses and nibbles gently at his labia, “spread his thighs please.”

  
  
  
  


Liam obeys with a quiet grunt, his own fingers pulling out from the blondes arse, the majority of his palms fitting almost entirely over Niall’s skinny legs. It forces the omega to bear most of his weight awkwardly behind him, against Liam who accepts it effortlessly. It’s just the position Harry seemed to want though, the flat of his tongue licking in broad, messy strokes. 

  
  
  


“So small, love,” he is muttering hungrily, sucking harshly on his clit, “can’t get over how tiny this pussy is. Are we even going to fit?” 

  
  
  


The blonde makes a distressed sound at that, tangling his fingers in Harry’s curls for some sort of leverage, maybe to push him away or pull him closer. His clit is twitching continuously under Harry’s ministrations, so painful and sore in the most incredible way. 

  
  
  
  


Liam presses the sure, hard line of his own prick against the small of his back, “don’t you worry, we will just have to take some extra precautions to make sure.” 

  
  
  
  


Both alphas chuckle at that, like they know something Niall doesn’t; it’s a feeling that’s becoming more and more distinct as time passes. 

  
  
  
  
  


Still fervently eating him out, Harry works two fingers up inside of him without warning. It makes him seize up right, shuddering all over as his body hurdles toward another orgasm. 

  
  
  
  


“Nnn,” he half whines, tossing his head back, “no, no wait.” 

  
  
  
  


“We don’t need to wait,” Harry growls, scooting back and roughly thrusting his fingers. The bottom half of his face is covered again, it makes Niall mortified to see, especially when he swipes his free hand over his mouth and waggles his eyebrows. 

  
  
  
  


With a cheeky grin he reaches up, over Niall’s shoulder and the omega turns his face, watching intently as Harry brushes his fingertips on the swell of Liam’s bottom lip. The other Alpha makes a show of sucking on his mates fingers, tonguing them wetly and obscenely. Harry’s eyes are dark, as he watches Liam clean his hand, and the feeling of missing something comes back full force. 

  
  
  
  


“Such a nice mouth…” Harry comments absently, when Liam releases his fingers with a slimy pop. The fingers still inside Niall twist, searching and Niall groans lowly. 

  
  
  
  


Shifting forward, Harry tugs Liam forward by the collar of his shirt, reminding Niall that for all intents and purposes both alphas are still mostly dressed with the exception of Harry’s unbuttoned trousers. To his surprise, Harry presses his mouth against Liam’s, kissing him messily. It pulls both alphas bodies tighter against his, and the angle must be awkward for Harry’s other arm but it presses his wrist against Niall’s clit again. The relentless pressure combined with the shifting of Harry’s long fingers against his g spot have Niall squirming and panting, driven by the sounds of them snogging furiously right next to his neck and ear, causing goosebumps. 

  
  
  
  


“I can’t wait to be inside you,” Harry mumbles, still snogging Liam, “ _ we  _ can’t wait to be inside you.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thanks to my pal Robin for chatting me through this chapter that took me way too long for no real reason. 
> 
> I apologize for the delay; and once again the prompts are still being worked on ! 
> 
> One more chapter to go! Hopefully this one won’t take me 100 years. ☠️☠️☠️☠️ Thanks for stopping by !

**Author's Note:**

> I RLY DO TAKE PROMPTS. 
> 
> here, there, on tumblr, in my dreams 
> 
> in the business for a beta also? Do ppl even still DO that anymore? This is what I get for showing up in fandoms late AF.
> 
> Hope everyone is staying safe!!


End file.
